Radio frequency identification (RFID) is typically employed at retail locations for the purpose of identifying RFID tags attached to objects. RFID tags can provide information to an RFID reader, where such information can pertain to the object to which the RFID tag is attached. In this way an RFID reader, which is typically a two-way radio transceiver, can send a radio signal to an RFID tag and read its response.
Several problems can arise, however, when RFID technology is employed at or near RFID-based point-of-sale (POS) stations, POS lanes, or other similar high traffic areas within a particular retail area or location. Typically, POS readers located in such areas experience a high amount of interference from other RFID readers or other similar devices having similar radio frequencies (RF) and/or experience high level of read errors associated with the typical high traffic and volume of RFID tags, products, or individuals is such areas. For example, the read performance at or near POS stations, POS lanes, or other similar high traffic areas can diminish such that the rate at which false reads or missed reads occur increases. This can be a function of the level of activity and actions of customers, store personnel, or other individuals and/or products, RFID tags in such high traffic areas.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for adaptively optimizing RFID-based POS performance.
In addition, there is a further need for systems and methods for steering product readers and determining product attributes.
Still further, there is a need for systems and methods for POS detection with image sensors for identifying new RFID tag events within a particular vicinity of an RFID reader.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.